I Promise
by Triptych Fond
Summary: Latest chapter is my take on Twilight and PostTwilight. please dont be turned off by the term PostTwilight...Kate doesn't die! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all.

Um, I like so haven't updated in a while. Shame on me.

So yeah, this is a new story that I will probably updated for a week or two then neglect, but hopefully not because I'm liking my ideas for this fic, so yeah.

But OMG anyone hear about the writer's strike in Hollywood? I'm so sad! What's gonna happen to Ugly Betty and NCIS????

But anywayz…um I hope you like this fic.

So this is like the week that Tony was sick and Kate took care of him blah blah blah.

Enjoy!

eyehearttatenessisheyehearttatenessisheyehearttatenessisheyehearttatenessisheyehearttatenessish

Kate wiped down Tony's coffee table with a cloth a rinsed it out in the kitchen before she grabbed her handbag and announced her departure.

"Well, another day, another less-sick Tony. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Tony gave a nod in response and went back to flicking the channels on his cable TV. Kate frowned and walked over to the couch Tony laid on. She poked her finger at his upper arm, "what's wrong with you? Usually you're all like 'ok Kate, bye!'"

Tony shrugged as he watched the TV, not taking his eyes off of it even for a split second.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

Tony shrugged again.

Kate stepped and stood in front of the TV. "Tell me Tony."

Tony let out a dramatic sigh and crossed his arms. "I don't want to be left alone tonight."

"Why? Did you watch 'Freddy vs. Jason' again?" Kate shushed in a motherly tone as she followed Tony's actions and folded her arms.

Tony shook his head. "No, no I just, want some company."

Kate frowned at Tony's unusual behaviour. Normally if he said something like that a flirtatious grin would go with it, but not now. This time he looked lonely, and looked as if he was finding it hard to fight off the tears that were about to pour out.

Kate gave in, and with a sympathetic smile she sat down on the end of Tony's couch, "ok, I'll stay."

Tony returned the smile he received from her, "thanks, Kate."

Five minutes had passed of just Kate and Tony sitting and watching TV. They shared brief small-chat on what was going on in the latest episode of what was on, and often Kate could sense Tony looking at her. It took her every ounce of strength not to look back at him and ask him what his problem was.

For the umpteenth time she sensed him looking again and just as she turned and looked at him she noticed the estranged look on his face. Kate had never seen Tony like this before. He looked so sad, yet so happy at the same time.

She raised her eyebrows in hope that he'd speak first, but the words just popped out, "Tony, what's you're…"

"How was your day?"

A warm smile came across his Tony's face, and Kate realised that he was being serious. Kate blushed –for some reason- and tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. Tony watched in awe, not regretting for one moment that he'd asked her to stay.

"It was alright, I guess." Kate began, though she bit her lip and looked at Tony, who actually seemed interested in what she was saying. "Gibbs is worried about you. Well, that's not what he's said, but I can tell he is."

Tony nodded in response.

Kate swallowed what felt like a nervous lump in her throat and continued. "Now Abby, she's one person who will admit that she's worried about you. She told me to smother you in hugs and kisses but I think that maybe I'll let her do that the next time she sees you."

Tony smiled and gave a nod, though deep down inside he was disappointed Kate felt that way. His mood was enlightened when a hand landed on his knee comfortingly, "McGee asked about you, and if you were doing ok. And Ducky sends his best wishes, and so does his autopsy gremlin. Am I forgetting anyone?"

Tony cleared his throat, "The Director."

"Oh, right. Well he sends his best as well."

Tony's hand enclosed over Kate's, "And what about you?"

Kate bit her lip nervously as she felt her palm begin to sweat underneath Tony's. she looked deep in to his green eyes and whispered the truth, "I want you to get better Tony. And I know that you're probably going to hold this against me when you get better, but, I can't lose you Tony. I like you too much for that."

Tony leaned a little closer to give the scene a more comforting mood. Kate was sure he'd say something as equally romantic, though all he came out with was, "why are you whispering?"

Kate's lips curled to a smile and she gave a huff of laughter, "because…I didn't want to say it aloud in case you don't feel the same way."

This time both of Tony's hands encased Kate's as he looked in to her eyes and said, "I do feel the same way. But I don't like you."

Kate looked away, "oh, ok." Her first instinct was to retrieve her hands and leave, though Tony's grip secured her hands in his as he whispered, "I love you", in her ear.

Kate began to blush again. This time she retrieved her hands and wrapped them behind Tony's neck. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss, then realised he was sick and pulled away. "We shouldn't do that, you're sick."

"Yeah," Tony nodded in agreement, "you're probably right." Tony let out another dramatic sigh, "at least curl up on the couch with me?"

His begging puppy-dog eyes were enough to convince her.

eyehearttatenessisheyehearttatenessisheyehearttatenessisheyehearttatenessisheyehearttatenessish

good?

Bad?

I haven't written anything in a while so I'm a little rusty. Please let me know in a review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. Um, thank you everyone for the reviews. I'll try to update this regularly, but if I don't, please don't kill me, I have too much to live for...like my school formal is next week, and I have to go!

But I guess this is my take on Twilight…except Kate doesn't die. Neither does McGee, or Tony or Gibbs…or Abby or Ducky or Jimmy. lol. Oh and I know that what Kate says in the beginning isn't what she says in the episode but just shhhhh because it's my fic, mkay?

Enjoy!

p.s I kind of skipped like the whole week that Kate was taking care of Tony when he was sick but I got bored and wanted to get to the good part of my idea!

p.p.s I hope no one likes Jeanne Benoit!

Oh, and enjoy!!

Eyehearttatenessisheyehearttatenessisheyehearttatenessisheyehearttatenessisheyehearttatenessish

"Wow, I thought I'd get a bullet in the brain before I ever heard Tony…"

Utter shock filled the air as Kate was silenced by the piece of metal sliced through the skin on her forehead. She dropped to the ground, her head lolled on the side, but her eyes fluttered open and shut a few times. She wasn't dead.

Tony didn't know whether to sigh in relief or panic in fear.

x.X.x

The ride to the hospital was painful, for both Kate and Tony.

Tony's heart ached and pounded, and his hand gripped hers in hope he wouldn't lose her.

Kate's vision began to blur. She thought they must be tears, so she blinked a numerous amount of times but the blurriness was still there.

"Kate, please don't die."

"I won't die Tony."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

Tony's hand gripped hers tighter as her eyes fluttered shut.

Kate had promised him a lot of things that day. She promised that they'd get Pizza that night, seeing as it had been a heck of a day –Ari being let back in to the country and all-. She'd promised that they could watch the Die Hard trilogy for the 10th time that week. And she'd also promised that he'd get lucky that night.

But none of that mattered now that he was on the brink of losing her.

x.X.x

"Excuse me, are you a friend of Ms. Todd?" Doctor Benoit asked a distressed Tony seated in an uncomfortable plastic chair outside Kate's hospital room.

"Yeah, Tony." He held his hand out politely.

"Jeanne." Doctor 'Jeanne' Benoit shook his hand then looked down at the clipboard she held with her arm, "Kate seems to be in a content condition."

"How so?"

"Well, she's not dead."

The mild humour made Tony wonder how inconsiderate this Jeanne was. Kate got shot, in the head, with a bullet. He was very grateful she **wasn't** dead.

"Obviously." Tony stated sarcastically. "Do you mind telling me what's happened?"

Jeanne shifted uncomfortably. She was only new at this, and wasn't use to giving the gory details. "Well, the bullet was lodged in her brain. It landed on a nerve connected to the eye, and that nerve now has an irreparable tear, so that means she's…"

"Blind? And you can't fix it? Why?"

"Because it's far too dangerous. We can't risk it. She could die if she was to undergo the surgery. You can go and see her if you like."

"Do you know when she'll wake up?"

Jeanne shook her head, "no idea. Sorry."

"ok, thanks." Tony nodded to the doctor in dismissal then walked in to Kate's hospital room. He took a seat next the bed, and took Kate's limp hand in his. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it gently. "You have no idea how glad I am that you're alive, Kate. I know, this is going to be hard for you, but I'm here."

x.X.x

Kate woke to the smell of antiseptic cleansers and plastic gloves. She caught on right away. She was in a hospital.

She opened her eyes, yet she saw nothing. She tried opening them again but she saw the same thing.

Kate felt a big warm hand enclosed around hers. She gripped it tightly, hoping this certain person would tell her why she couldn't open her eyes properly.

"Kate?" a distinctive voice whispered. Her lips curled in to a smile, "Tony."

"Thank god you're awake. I've been waiting here forever."

Kate pouted, "I'm sorry. How long have I been asleep for?"

Tony looked at his watch, then the calendar hanging on the wall, "about 3 days and 10 hours."

"Wow, all this sleep has made me tired," Kate teased, and gave a fake yawn. "Tony, do you mind telling me why I can't open my eyes?"

Tony took a deep breath, preparing himself for this, "your eyes are open, Kate."

"No they're not, Tony. I can't see anything."

"The bullet hit a nerve in your brain, and you can't see."

"Oh…"

"You can open your eyes, they're just a little bit useless."

"Tony…I can't do this."

Tony wrapped both his hands around hers reassuringly, "I'm here for you Kate."

Kate bit her lip and closed her eyes. There was no point trying to look him directly in the eyes. "Do you promise?"

"Of course I promise."

x.X.x

ehhh icky finish. Hope it's ok though. Reviews? Please? The more reviews the sooner I update!! oh and i'm not a rocket sceintist so i don't know what sort of thing to write when it comes to brain surgery and stuff...lol...but please review! xoxness!


	3. Chapter 3

ok so I hope this is ok...its quite crappy.

um, please R&R

xo to all

oh and Feliz Navidad if I don't get to say it later!!

x.X.x

"Oh, Katie dear, it's such a nice day outside. If only you could see it." Mrs Todd sighed before receiving a harsh look from Mr Todd. He reached over to the hospital bed and patted Kate's hand comfortingly, "Don't worry Caitlin, we still love you for who you are."

Kate found it quite hard not to verbally abuse the both of them. _Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm not capable of living the life of a human being!_

"So is that nice Tony fellow well, helping you out? I mean it's not that you can't cope by yourself, but if he's your...boyfriend...then..." Mrs Todd started babbling.  
"Yes, mother. My **boyfriend** Tony is **helping me out**, seeing as I'm blind. I'm moving in with him, infact," Kate sighed dramatically, then mumbled, "seeing as I'm incapable of doing anything by myself."

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing mother."

x.X.x

Some time passed before Kate had spoken to Tony. The last time she had he said he was going back to his place to help set up for Kate's arrival. So he needed to clean up? Why? It's not like she could see any of the filth anyway.

Kate picked up the television remote sitting on the table next to the bed and ran her fingers along the buttons, trying to guess which one was the power. She took a guess and pressed the one in the right hand corner but nothing happened. Kate pressed a few more buttons but got fed up and threw the remote across the room. Then she could hear footsteps, and the smell of gun powder brought a smile to her face. "Hey Abby."  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"Well I don't think anyone else I know wears perfume that smells like gun powder."  
"Oh, fair enough."

Abby sat down next to Kate, taking her hand. "I'm sorry Kate."  
"Why are you sorry? It's not like you shot me!"  
"You know you seem quite happy for someone who's blind."  
"What? I shouldn't be happy?"  
"No, you should, I think it's great. I just...think that if I were blind I'd be a little..."  
"What? Pissed off?" Now Kate didn't seem too happy. _Her parents must have visited_ Abby thought.  
"Well, yeah." Abby squeezed Kate's hand comfortingly, "I'm still sorry, though."

Kate smiled, "It's ok Abbs. So tell me about work. What's happening there?"  
Abby bit her lip and turned away. Thankfully Kate couldn't see her.  
"Abby what's wrong?" Kate sussed.  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Abby stuttered.  
"Ok just because I'm blind doesn't mean that I can't smell something fishy going on."  
"Gibbs like really needed another agent...one that could see. So he went to deseperate measures and hired a Mossard Officer."  
"Oh..." Kate sighed, "So...she's my replacement."  
"No, god no Kate. No one could ever replace you!"  
"Thanks Abby."

x.X.x

"Ok, we have an Everybody Loves Raymond repeat on CBS...a new episode of Desperate Housewives on ABC...you like that, right?" Tony asked as he flipped through the TV guide.

Kate just shrugged in return. "I guess."

Tony put the booklet aside. He stood from his chair and sat on the bed next Kate. She shifted slightly to make more room for him. Tony wrapped his arm around Kate's shoulder and pulled her closer. It was only millisecond before Kate responded and snuggled closer to Tony. "I wanna go home."

"You'll get to tomorrow." Tony replied as he gently pushed her hair away from her face and planted a kiss on her forehead. "So Abby told you about Ziva."

"Ziva?"

"The Mossard Officer."

"Oh...her."

"Kate don't worry. You could never be replaced."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

"Because it's true."

x.X.x

bleh HORRIBLE!!

still, please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

omg happy new year!! heh. um. well here is chapter 4 in my fan fiction. and and hope you like it and and please review!!

x.X.x

"So how is your girlfriend doing?" ZIva filled the awkward silence that sifted through the bullpen.  
"Kate's doing fine." Tony's answer was short and sharp, as if he was saying he couldn't be bothered conversing with her.

"Is her eye-sight thing permanent?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh, well I know this brilliant brain surgeon. A friend of mine in Iraq use to be blind- terrible result of a suicide bombing," Ziva paused awkwardly, "Of course, he didn't set the bomb off. Anyway. Now he has 20/20 vision, after he went to this brain surgeon."  
"I appreciate it, Officer David, but I don't actually know you that well."  
"Therefore you don't trust me?"

Tony gave her a 'how did you guess?' look.  
This annoyed Ziva. "You know, I come in to this country, I try to be nice and kind and people don't want to know about it because I come from Iraq...and I'm Jewish."

Tony sighed drastically, "Are you done?"  
Ziva gave a nod.  
"Ok, it's not that I don't trust you because you come from Iraq. I don't trust you because I don't know you."  
"Sure you do," Ziva shrugged, "I'm Ziva David, you're Anthony DiNozzo. There, we know each other."  
Tony rolled his eyes, "Ugh, never mind. What's the number for the surgeon?"

x.X.x

"You want me to go where?"  
"C'mon Kate. Ziva said this brain surgeon is the best."  
Kate sighed. "I don't know, Tony. I don't even know this...'Ziva'. And, it's almost like you don't want to be with me just because I'm blind."  
"God no!" Tony enveloped Kate in his arms and hugged her close to him, "I love you for who you are. You being...blind, doesn't bother me."  
"Wait, you love me?" Kate fought to keep the smile off of her face.  
Silence filled the room as Tony thought for a moment, before he lowered his lips and kissed her on the forehead. "With all my heart."

x.X.x

awww, that was so crappy! sorry its short but i couldn't think of much so bare with me. heh. um... please review!!!

xo


	5. Chapter 5

um, yes, its me.  
like duh.  
Uh, please read and review.  
much appreciation.  
&& much love  
xxo

x.X.x

It was 11.50am in Washington D.C, and in the NCIS headquarters Tony, Ziva and McGee had finished their paperwork for every case so far. So they had resorted to revealing their firsts.  
"Ok. How about this. First girlfriend." Ziva looked straight at Tony. His brow furrowed as he fought hard to remember his first 'love'. "Ah, Tatum McDonnell. She was the first girl in the eighth grade to let me go to second base...Did I just say that outloud?"  
They all chuckled as McGee's answer came next, then Zivas'. "I've never had a boyfriend."  
"Girlfriend?" Tony questioned.  
"Haha. I don't kiss and tell, Tony." She smirked, looking at the clock on the wall before grabbing her bag and standing, "Join me for lunch?"

x.X.x

"So I told Kate about your surgeon friend."  
"Oh, I'm glad."  
Tony frowned, "You alright?"  
Ziva gave a nod, "Yeah, fine." She felt a tug of guilt as she regretted ever telling him about this so-called 'surgeon'.  
"Oh, I have to go to the little boy's room. Be right back." Tony got up and left Ziva alone at the restaraunt table. She got out her cellphone and opened a new text message.

**I told him. He fell for it.  
They're both willing to 'operate'.  
xx Ziva.**

Just as she saw Tony return from the restroom she snapped her phone shut and hid it away in her bag.  
"Think somethin' funky was in those prawns." Tony rubbed his hands together before taking a sip of his beer, "So what's this about you not having a boyfriend?"  
Ziva's knowing smirk re-appeared on her face. "I'm not the commital type, Tony. I've had partners, and lovers, but to me saying I'm someone's girlfriend is like I'm signing a contract, you know, like I'm there's for the keeping." She gave a shrug, "That's just the way I see it."  
Tony gave a nod. "You know, I use to feel the same way. But then Kate and I got together and I couldn't be happier." He let out a content sigh, "But anyway. Are you sure you're feelin' ok?"  
"Yeah, never better. Bring on the main course!"

x.X.x

Oooooooh secrecy! PLEASE R&R!!

much love

xxo


End file.
